1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof switch device, more particularly to a waterproof switch device for use with an elongated actuator which is disposed in a working liquid containing chamber and which extends downwardly and outwardly of and which is movable in an upright direction in response to a reach of a predetermined level of the working liquid containing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional switch device 20 is shown for use with an elongated actuator 12. The elongated actuator 12 is mounted in a water containing chamber 10 above a seat member 11, and has an actuating rod 121 which extends downwardly and outwardly of the seat member 11 and which is movable in an upright direction in response to a reach of a predetermined water level of the water containing chamber 10. An elongate receiving member 111 is disposed under the seat member 11 for receiving the actuating rod 121. A retaining arm 112 is disposed under the seat member 11 and has a positioning recess 113.
The switch device 20 includes a casing 21, a front cover 22, and a switch body 23. The casing 21 has a top cover wall 212 with a positioning block 211 to engage the positioning recess 113 and a bore 213 for passage of the actuating rod 121, two lateral walls with fastening blocks 214 disposed thereon, and three positioning protrusions 216,217 for retaining the switch body 23 in the casing 21. The switch body 23 has an actuated stud 232 to make a switching action when depressed. A lever 231 has an actuating end to depress the actuated stud 232 and a force transmitting end 231 which extends from the actuating end through a notch 215 to be disposed under the bore 213 so as to be moved downward by an actuating portion 1211 of the actuating rod 121 to cause the actuating end of the lever 231 to depress the actuated stud 232. The front cover 22 has two lateral edges with fastening holes 221 for engaging securely the fastening blocks 214 of the casing 21.
Water in the water containing chamber 10 tends to flow along the inner peripheral wall of the elongate receiving member 111, drip or creep over the top cover wall 212 and an inner peripheral portion of the bore 213, and fall downwards to enter the casing 21, thereby resulting in wetting of the switch body 23.